


What will you do when it all falls apart

by Val_hala



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, My First AO3 Post, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_hala/pseuds/Val_hala
Summary: How do you show a man who thinks he got nothing to lose that he actually has everything?Through his loved ones.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

It was six in the morning, the mansion was quiet and the strong smell of freshly made coffee flooded the Agreste’s kitchen. Nathalie was leaning against the kitchen counter, she felt dizzy, the room was spinning around her and her legs were trembling. It was the fifth time that week, only difference being she wasn't coughing violently this time, however her body felt heavier and weaker. At that point the only thing keeping her mildly conscious was the smell of coffee and the reminder that today’s schedule was freer than usual. After a good ten minutes the dizziness started to go away and with all the strength she had left she pulled herself together and went to work. It was going to be a long day. 

It had been almost two hours since her last attack, she and Adrien were in the car on their way to school when her vision started going blurry and her body started shaking. It felt like she had no control over her body but what worried her the most was Adrien noticing it. She couldn’t bear the thought of him worrying about her. She turned to face the window and rested her head against the cold glass, breathing heavily. 

Adrien looked at her from the corner of his eye and immediately turned to face her _“Nathalie.. What’s going on? Are you ok?”_ His voice was soft but concerned. She could not answer since she was stopping herself from bursting out coughing and it made Adrien even more concerned. 

_“Nathalie. Nathalie, what’s happening?”_ his hand was making his way to her shoulder but the car stopped. Someone knocked on the window on Adrien’s side, it was Nino _“ Hey dude! C’mon”._

_“Wait a sec-”_

_“You are going to be late Adrien.”_ Nathalie’s voice was low and raspy. Her forehead was still on the glass and her left hand was on her temple. 

_“But-”_

_“Your friend is waiting for you.”_ she could barely manage to say that last sentence. He was such a sweet boy, so caring but now she just wanted him to let it go. 

_“Ok… bye Nathalie”_ then Adrien left the car. 

**...**

After arriving at the mansion Nathalie went straight to the bathroom and locked herself in. She fell instantly to her knees and started coughing violently, the metallic taste of blood invaded her mouth and then it splattered across the floor. Nathalie hugged herself trying to stop but it was useless so she laid on her side until the coughing stopped. 

She had no idea how much time she had been laying there, the cold marble floor felt so welcoming, the color of blood splattered on the floor was similar to the one of her hair, she just stared at it, thinking of nothing. 

Then a knock on the door snapped her out of her trance. _“Nathalie, are you there?”_

She felt everything coming back to her, sheer panic hit her and made her jump from the floor. Her mouth felt dry and the words wouldn’t come out. Gabriel knocked a little harder. _“Nathalie!”_

She stood up clutching onto the sink. She let the water run and drank like she hadn’t in weeks _“Sir… I… Sorry sir, I’ll… come out in a minute.”_

On the side of the door Gabriel let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He could feel her weakness, he could feel her struggling and he couldn’t do anything about it. Maybe because he was a coward or because he felt guilty and the image of her collapsing was too much. 

Part of him was telling him to break the door and help her because he knew she was too exhausted, but he didn’t. He just waited until the door opened and a fragile and pale Nathalie appeared in front of him. This time his arms ignored his mind and went directly towards Nathalie, tugging her into a tight hug. 

They didn’t talk, they didn’t move. It was almost like if he let go he would lose her. 

Even if she was weak Nathalie felt heat rising to her cheeks, she didn’t know if hugging back was the right thing to do. _“Umm… sir?”_ She wanted to melt in his arms but instead she tried slightly to pull away. _“We should go back to work sir.”_ She didn’t give him time to answer and made her way to the office. And just like that, the day continued, in silence. 

\----------------------------------------

The sun had come out half an hour ago. It was a bright day, warm and welcoming. The alarm on Adrien’s room sounded loudly waking him up. He sat on his bed looking at the window, taking in the sight outside his room. After clearing his mind he stood up and went into the bathroom to get ready. 

On the other side of the mansion was Gabriel, he had been awake since 5 am. He was impeccable as always, his hair combed back, miraculous under his tie and hands behind his back; he was standing in the middle of his office facing Emilie’s portrait, just looking. The portrait of his wife has always been to remind him of his goal, those emerald eyes felt alive, always watching expectantly. 

Then the door opened but the voice that came after was not who he expected.  _ “Good morning father.”  _

It took him by surprise, he turned around to find his son standing at the door with his backpack on his left shoulder. He had never been to his office this early before. _ “Adrien. Shouldn't you be going to school?” _

_ “Uh um well ah. I was wondering if Nathalie was here.”  _

Nathalie was not here?

_ “Is she coming?” _

She hasn’t called.

_ “Is she sick?” _

Maybe she sent a text, but that was so unlike her.

_ “Father?” _

Gabriel felt uneasy.Nathalie has only been absent from work two times and both she had called. Maybe she will later, maybe she-

_ “Father is everything ok?” _

Adrien was now right behind him. He was not paying attention to his surroundings anymore, it was strange, he would usually have an answer for his son by now but his mind felt crowded. 

_ “She... reported sick this morning, your bodyguard will take you to school.”  _ he didn't even look at his son.

Adrien was not convinced but he knew that asking more from his father would lead to a dead end.  _ “Ok father.”  _ and he left.

Adrien knew Nathalie was not alright, it felt like living the months previous to his mother's disappearance all over again. His father not facing him, the secrecy, the lies. There was an underlying tension that could break at any moment. He felt like he was being left in a dark room. He couldn’t control what was happening around him and it made everything stressing and worthless.

He could tell himself to let it go but that feeling would never leave him, and it was killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was sitting in his office, fingers linked under his chin, staring at his phone. It’s been hours since Adrien left and Nathalie has not called or sent a message. He had his email open in his computer, there were 25 new emails but none of them were from her. 

He couldn’t wait anymore.

He stood up, went to Emilie’s portrait and pressed the hidden buttons. When he arrived at his lair two kwamis appeared next to him. Nooroo was as quiet as always, looking sad and Dussu was nervous, she was flying around the whole place. __

_ “Where is Miss Nathalie? Where is she?”.  _ He kept Dussu with him to avoid another incident like the Ladybug sentimonster one from happening, he would usually tell her to shut up but this time he just ignored her. While she continued to ramble and talk loudly he transformed. He closed his eyes and with his power he navigated Paris searching for Nathalie, he sensed sadness, grief, misery, all the emotions that could make a perfect akuma but none of those emotions belonged to Nathalie.

Even though it required some effort to sense Nathalie’s emotions, it was never this hard. It was like she simply wasn’t there. That idea made Gabriel tense. 

After thirty minutes he left the lair, the kwamis went back to hiding and Gabriel left the peacock miraculous in the security vault behind the portrait. He rapidly took his phone and made a call.

_ “Good morning, I need you to go to Nathalie’s apartment, you know where it is?… Good. I need you to check on her, be quick.”  _

Adrien’s bodyguard or “the Gorilla” as he called him made his way to Nathalie’s home. He had known her for quite some quiet and as everyone else around he was aware of her sickness, he didn’t know exactly what was happening inside the mansion but he knew it was dangerous and it had to do with Nathalie’s sickness, nonetheless he rather not question it. 

He started knocking at Nathalie’s door, there was no answer but after a minute the door beside opened, a young man came out.  _ “Good morning sir, is there anything I can help you with.”  _

_ “I am looking for the person living here.” _

_ “Oh well, I don’t think she’s home.” _

_ “Is there anywhere you know where I could find her?”  _

_ “No that I know of, usually I see her in the morning but not today. Is everything ok?” _

_ “Yes, thank you for the information.”  _ and he left. When the Gorilla exit the building he called Mr Agreste and informed him she was not there, after that he made his way to a cafe near the school, Adrien will be done with classes soon. 

…

Knowing that Nathalie was not at her house made Gabriel even more concerned, you could even say he felt fear. His mayor support, the person that has helped him for so long, was nowhere to be found. He could only imagine what happened to her and his mind was not forgiving. He had no idea of where she could be, 

What if someone hurt her.

What if someone took her away.

What if… no. 

He couldn't allow himself to think of that. 

While Gabriel was trying to think of ways to find Nathalie, Adrien was sitting at the table alone, he was used to it, but the loneliness and emptiness was more obvious when without someone there to at least tell him his activities for the afternoon. Lately he has been able to have longer conversations with Nathalie and it made him feel better when eating lunch without his father. Now, there was nothing. 

Plagg noticed this, he felt sorry for Adrien, this kid needed more love. He came out of Adrien´s pocket and sat in front of his plate. “ _ Hey kid.” _

_ ‘Oh hi plagg” _

_ “Hey why don't we go play video games. I bet I’ll beat you” _

_ “I don’t really feel like playing Plagg.”  _ Plagg has never been good with handling the emotions of others and even if wouldn’t admit it hurt him seeing Adrien like that.he went to adriens bag and took out a piece of Camembert.  _ “Take some, it makes me feel better maybe it will make you feel better too”  _

Adrien couldn’t help but smile.  _ “Thank you Plagg, you are very sweet.” _

_ “Yeah yeah whatever, take it before I change my mind”  _ he said looking to the side. This made Adrien laugh. He took a piece of the cheese trying to ignore the strong smell and ate it. I wasn't as bad as he expected. He wasn’t completely alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, I hope you like it. I've been busy with homework but I'll try to update soon.   
> Take care   
> stay safe and healthy.   
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

The day started as many others, it was beautiful, but the Agreste mansion felt as cold as ever. The halls were emptier that usual, Adrien had gone to school long ago and Gabriel was left alone with his guilt. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, he couldn’t bring himself to. Distress was heavy in his chest, a burning sensation was telling him that Nathalie was in danger.

Before he could lose his mind even more there was a ring in the communicator on Nathalie’s desk, when he approached he saw a man in a blue uniform, a police officer. 

Gabriel was puzzled. The man rang that bell again, Gabriel answered through the communicator.

_ “Good afternoon. May I ask what’s the matter?” _

_ “Gabriel Agreste?”  _ The man’s face was difficult to makeout but Gabriel could see that he was tall and athletic.  _ “ I come from the  _ _ Paris Police Prefecture, I need to ask you some questions in regard to one of your employees.” _

At that moment Gabriel felt completely lost. The police were involved? How? The concerns and questions made it difficult for him to think straight. 

_ “Mr Agreste? “ _

_ “Right, please wait.”  _

In less than a minute Gabriel was at the door, he let the man in, now he could see his face clearly. A tall man with a strong jaw and athletic aspect, with a weirdly friendly face. ´ _ ¨Hello Mr Agreste, I am officer  _ _ Bernard from the P.P” _

_ “Yes, Is there a problem? _

_ “We’ve been informed that one of your employees has gone missing, when is the last time you’ve seen or talked with Nathalie Sancoeur?”  _

_ “Well uhmm”  _ There was no clear way to react. Maybe this was a good thing, maybe this was the only thing he could do to find her. He had no reason to lie to the police other than the fact that he was the most wanted man in Paris. but , he had no real reason to believe that Nathalie’s disappearance was connected to his crimes other than a gut feeling and paranoia. 

_ “When she left on Wednesday at 9:30 at night. I haven’t heard from her since.” _

Officer Bernard has always paid attention to detail and that little hesitation on Gabriel was raising questions on his mind, maybe if it wasn’t for the fact that he was speaking to the most mysterious man in Paris he wouldn’t be so alert, or may was…

_ “Is that why you sent your bodyguard to search for her?”  _

Gabriel froze for a moment, how could he know?  _ “Why is that important” _

_ “I am just wondering if that is something you would usually do for you employees.” _

The tension was growing exponentially between the two. This man was way too comfortable with what he was doing, implying things, trying to wear his patience off. The usual Gabriel Agreste would not be so on edge, he was the one that put people on edge. Maybe it was because he no longer had support.

_ “May I ask, who reported her disappearance?”  _ Since it wasn’t him of course. 

_ “A neighbour, as you may understand Mr Agreste, I can’t give much information, since you are not a close family member.”  _ That statement felt for Gabriel as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His face turned stone cold and you could see the anger in his eyes.

Bernard was aware that at this point he would not get much from this mam, he was defensive and you could tell from the bags under his eyes that he was probably sleep deprived. It was frustrating for him, maybe he could try one last thing.  _ “Mr Agreste, before I leave I would like to see the footage of your security camera.”  _

The cameras. God, how he could be so stupid, everything was there. Everything. He couldn’t allow anyone to see that footage. 

_ “I’m afraid not, I see no reason.” _

_ “Mr Agreste, it is important to confirm that your employee left your property safe.” _

_ “What are you trying to imply?!” _

_ “Nothing, unless you got something to hide.”  _ This made Gabriel snap. How could this man dare be so insolent. His blood was boiling, sending a burning sensation rage through his body. He knew he could tear this man to pieces, but that wasn’t the “proper” way to get rid of him. 

_ “Ok then, I’ll be glad to show you the footage, when you have an order.”  _ The words were coming through Gabriel teeth, he was barely containing his anger, however, as soon as he closed the door he felt anxious and ran to his studio.

He was going to erase the footage of him entering his lair from at least that week, maybe the officer was not coming back, but it was better to be prepared. After thirty minutes he got rid of it, and then he decided to check the footage of the day Nathalie disappeared. He hadn’t akumatized anyone that day but what the officer said stuck with him. He searched for the footage of the camera outside the front door, skipped forward to 9.30 pm and waited, and waited, and waited and no one came out. At that point he felt panic, he kept speeding out the footage until it reached 1. 25 am.

He went back to the time when Nathalie supposedly left and started to look at all the cameras in the mansion until he found her walking in a corridor, she was going towards Adrien´s room. The room was dark and Adrien seemed to be asleep, Nathalie was looking at him from the door with a soft expression, caring. 

Then, she seemed to have a dizzy spell, losing her balance and reclining against the wall. She left the room still holding onto the wall, there was no audio but Gabriel could tell she was coughing from the way she started shaking. He could feel his stomach drop to his feet as he saw her trying to make her way toward a door that was deeper into the mansion, a guest room that had been rarely used in the past in the same corridor as Adrien´s room.

Then she locked the door and fell uncounsious to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel ran out of his studio in a state of sheer panic, his heart was beating so fast that you could feel it palpitating. He reached for the door handle but it was locked. He could have gone for the keys but at that point he wasn't thinking anymore, he had to open the door now. With all his strength he pushed and threw himself against the door until he broke the lock. 

Nathalie was still there, laying on the floor, instant fear invaded Gabriel´s body. He kneeled and held her in his arms, she was cold and her skin looked pale.

_ “Nathalie” _ It was barely a whisper. He caressed her face and held her against his chest. He couldn't feel her breathing. 

_ “Nathalie please”  _ His voice broke, he kept holding onto her as if that was going to bring her back.

You could hear the broken voice of Gabriel shattering the silence of the mansion, begging for Nathalie to come back to him. The sadness and desperation that his voice emitted while he cried could make anyone shiver. 

That sound was the sound that Adrien was received with after arriving from school. He felt all his muscles tense when he heard the noise coming from one of the rooms. As he approached there was nothing that could have prepared him for what he saw. The scene of his father on the floor with Nathalie in his arms was too much, he didn't understand, everything around him felt unreal, the sound around was muted and his breathing became shallow. 

_ “Fa-father?” _

\----------------------------------------

After Adrien found him with Nathalie and the floor, Gabriel took Nathalie to another guest room with the intention to call a doctor but as soon as Adrien was able grasp what was happening he insisted they go to the hospital. As always Gabriel wanted to keep everything under wraps.

_ “Go to your room Adrien” _

_ “ but- _

_ “I said go to your room! now!” _

Adrien knew his father liked secrecy, but now, now that someone so important was in such a state, it was inconceivable and it made him so enraged. How could his father be so selfish putting appearances over everything else. If Gabriel was not going to what's right, then he will.

He turned around and got away from the door so that his father wouldn't hear when he called for the ambulance. It was the sound of the sirens that alerted Gabriel but before he could do anything Adrien left the nurses and paramedics in. 

Now they were in the waiting room at the hospital, none of them said a word since the ambulance took Nathalie, fortunately they found a faint heartbeat and rushed her to the emergency room. Gabriel was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his left hand over his mouth, Adrien was staring blankly at the floor, this sensation of not having a solid floor, the uneasiness and fear of losing someone were so similar to how he felt when his mother disappeared; but that was not the only thing he was feeling, he was disappointed on his father and that just make him feel like he was more alone than ever. 

Gabriel wasn't even present, his consciousness had traveled elsewhere, still shocked by the fact that Nathalie had been there, in the mansion, this whole time. 

Time passed by, it could have been hours but none of the Agreste seemed to be aware. 

_ “Good evening.”  _ The doctor's voice was soft and brought them back to reality, when they saw the expression on her face it gave away everything. 

_ “How is she?”  _ Asked Adrien, he was growing incredibly worried. Gabriel just looked at the doctor who seemed to be troubled about what she was about to say. Finally she started talking. 

_ “We’ve done everything we could but Miss Sancoeur’s state is very complicated...” _

_ “What do you mean? _ ” His voice was shaky and he looked and the woman in front of him with anxiety. 

_ “She is in a coma and we had to hook her up to a ventilator, I am so sorry.” _

Adrien´s face dropped, there was a terrible pressure on his chest. He had no words, his mouth was dry. Gabriel felt empty, he stood up and looked at the doctor.  _ “Can we see her?” _

_ “Of course, follow me please.” _

Gabriel put his hand on Adrien´s shoulder, he stood up slowly and walked towards Nathalie’s room with his head down. Gabriel never took his hand off from his son’s shoulder. 

The room was white, cold, there was only the sound of the machines. Nathalie laid on the bed near the window, she had catheters with tubes coming from her arms and a mask. Her body was covered with the sheets and her hair was undone. 

_ “Wh- what happened?”  _ Adrien’s voice was weak, near to breaking. 

_ “We… we are not sure, there seems to be damage in her lungs but we cannot tell for sure. I wish I could give you a better answer.” _

_ “It's fine.”  _ Gabriel knew they wouldn't be able to give a proper answer, there was no way to know. “ _ Could you give us some time alone.” _

_ “Sure.” _

Adrien got closer to the bed followed by his father, when he looked at Nathalie he couldn’t hold himself anymore. Hot tears ran down his face while he held onto the side of the bed. Everything was a blur around them. 

Gabriel took his son by the shoulders and let him cry on his chest while he tried to comfort him, something he hadn't done in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it, I am still trying to figure out how to describe certain things and the direction of the story.   
> I would love to hear your thoughts, I really appreciate it.   
> Remember to stay safe and healthy. UwU


End file.
